futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russian-Ukrainian Conflict: classified information
Debriefing on OPERATION: GTECHO Monday, August 10, 2015 MEMORANDUM FOR: CIA Management Committee SUBJECT: GTECHO 1. The purpose of this memorandum is to provide a detailed summery of the activities conducted either by or under the supervision of the Central Intelligence Agency in Eastern Europe, and its outcome, for further evaluation. 2. The memorandum at times will refer to ACHILLES HEEL, which is still ongoing, thus discussion of the aforementioned operation conflicts protocol. 3. This document provides a chronological order for a better understanding of the process carried out, however dates, exact geographical locations and names/codenames can not be disclosed. 4. A reminder of sensitive information, please handle according to the appropriate SOP. Possession of an SCI clearance is required. 5. The document will also refer to THE SIERRA REPORT by the DoD. I attached an excerpt from the report in question, because in my opinion it is vital to the understanding of the motives behind GTECHO. Description of GTECHO OPERATION: GTECHO was a CIA operation carried out in Eastern Europe, primarily in the domains of the Republic of Ukraine. The purpose of the operation was to destabilise the state and force its entry into the European Union, and eventually into NATO. In order to understand the mechanics behind the process, one must understand the concept of the Hegelian Dialectic, which was used as a basis for the operation. The Hegelian Dialectic is a theoretical tool for the manipulation of society in a preset course, building on the predictable frenzied thought and action pattern of the masses. The goal of the Dialectic is to force changes onto the population, that they would oppose under normal conditions. Application of the Hegelian Dialectic The Hegelian Dialectic can be broken down into three phases: - 'THESIS '(Problem): The first step is to utilize financial influence and orthodox intelligence agency tactics in order to create a problem within the state. The problem can be social, political or natural. - 'ANTITHESIS '(Opposition): The second step is to generate opposition to the problem created in step one (fear, panic and hysteria). This can be achieved by the tools of mass media that include exaggeration, over-dramatization and misconception of the actual problem. - 'SYNTHESIS '(Solution): The third step is to offer the solution to the original problem. A change which would have been impossible to impose upon the people without the proper psychological conditioning achieved in stages one and two. The Operation used this Dialectic as a basic structure and applied it to the Ukrainian situation, with partial success. But we will only discuss the outcome of the operation in the final chapter of this memorandum. The choice of the problem was carefully meditated over, and finally decided based on various analytic reports. A civil revolt was the most cost-result efficient way to destabilise the state. 'The Agency has for years surreptitiously built their network and cultivated their contacts throughout the western half of Ukraine. '''Initial reports stated that the "Eastern" regions were under heavy influence of the Russian Federation because of proximity and cultural ties, thus limiting us in gaining control over the region. This state of affairs permitted the Agency to implement a Divide and Conquer strategy. Fuelling the flames of these civil conflicts, creating a civil war between the two radical parties, the agency completes the second step. Then it is just a matter of execution to present the solution to the population, when the public hysteria is at its peak. However due to unforeseen circumstances as of now, the third phase is still not in motion. The Unforeseen Circumstances During the planning stages of OPERATION: GTECHO due to human error in analytics either induced by foreign intelligence, or simple coincidence, the aggressive military intervention of the Russian Federation was not counted on. This huge variable was left out of the equation, even though after short studying of Russian policies and previous decisions of the President of the Federation it was quite predictable. There is an internal investigation currently conducted concerning this issue case No. 029479 Execution of GTECHO 1. After the initial voting concluded with the suspension of the Ukraine–European Union Association Agreement by the government, information was hinted that there is possible Russian influence involved in the outcome of the vote, without any proof backing it up. 2. Protests were held in Kiev and other major cities throughout Ukraine, especially Western Ukraine. The Protests were pro-Europe led by the Maidan People's Union, under indirect control of the CIA. They spread false accusations including but not limited to: "widespread government corruption" "abuse of power" "violation of human rights in Ukraine" and "secret government agenda for the re-integration into Russia". 3. After days of escalating tension, the protestors clashed with riot-police leaving behind heavy casualties. As a result of foreign political and civil pressure, the than president Viktor Yanukovych resigned, and the Pro-Europe protestors took control over the state. 4. As a reaction to the unlawful road to power by the new government, the population of Eastern Ukraine demanded the resignation of the government and their integration into Russia, as approximately 80% of the population in those regions are Russians. Losing that much territory would result in a fatal failure of GTECHO. 5. The new government of Ukraine dispatches the Army to control the pro-Russian unrests of the eastern regions, under the control of the CIA. Mass execution of civilians, and spreading of terror are daily. 6. Pro-Russian people take up arms in order to defend themselves, and thus the Separatists are born. Whether Russian Intelligence Agencies help supply these forces or not is unclear as of now. However satellite surveillance confirmed heavy Russian Military activity on the borders. 7. Vladimir Putin publicly admits helping the Russian Separatists in Ukraine. Meanwhile, USA tries putting pressure on Russia by making a public statement about military intervention into the region. 8. The Russian Federation responds with a promise of total invasion if only one US troop sets foot into Ukraine. In order to avoid open conflict which would not be favourable for either parties, Project ACHILLES HEEL is created. 9. The conflict is still ongoing in the region. However, the chances of either Russia or the United States joining the conflict are highly unlikely. PROJECT ACHILLES HEEL seems to be effective and it is only a matter of time before Russia backs out, the separatists surrender and the GTECHO can move into phase three. Conclusion and The Sierra Report In conclusion OPERATION GTECHO is a failure as of now, however the desired outcome can still be achieved with the help of ACHILLES HEEL. Further reports are expected later this year. Even tho the operation did not work out as planned it granted valuable data and experience for fine tuning the implemented tactics. The Sierra Report ''The Sierra Report was written by a special committee of the United States of Department of Defence. The subject of the report was to evaluate the level of threat opposed by the Russian Federation to the USA and its dominant place in Geo-Politics. The committee recommended certain security measures that must be taken in order to minimise the possible dangers. One of these measures was the immediate installation of a primary defence line against the Russian Federation, one similar to Taiwan in the case of defence against China. The report concluded that the best state for this role would be Ukraine. This was the primary initiative behind 5 CIA operations out of which 4 are still ongoing. This report was created by the Director of European Affairs, Mark Dobovsky CIA Category:Wars Category:Russia Category:Ukraine Category:Outdated Articles